Total Drama NASCAR
by SPEED RACER 31
Summary: Total Drama NASCAR
1. Chapter 1

Chris: Hello I'm Chris McLean here and I am looking for 32 contestants to be in my NASCAR Series all you need to do is full out the application and you'll be good btw this is first come first serve

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown

Appearance

Height

Weight

Normal Clothing

Likes

Dislikes

Stereotype

Car Number

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9,10,11,13,14,15,16,17,18,20,22,23,24,26,27,30,31,32,42,47,48,51,78,88,99

Good Luck and Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: Hello I'm Chris McLean here and I am looking for 32 contestants to be in my NASCAR Series all you need to do is full out the application and you'll be good btw this is first come first serve

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown

Appearance

Height

Weight

Normal Clothing

Likes

Dislikes

Stereotype

Car Number

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9,10,11,13,14,15,16,17,18,20,22,23,24,26,27,30,31,32,42,47,48,51,78,88,99

Good Luck and Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

1 Lee Lee Oreo Chevy SS

2 Jacques Cortez Metoyer Miller Lite (Blue)

3 Austin Scott Bass Pro Shops/DOW Chemicals/National Guard/National Guard Youth Foundation Chevy SS

7 Jordan Laster Pliot/Flying J Chevy SS

11 Chase Gorges- GameStop Toyota Camry

14 Brian Thome MOBIL 1 Chevy SS

16 Rick Martinez Cheez-It Ford Fusion

17 Robby Patterson NOS Energy Ford Fusion

18 Anna Parsons M&Ms Toyota Camry

22 Sunny Winters Skittles Ford Fusion

24 Taylor Steele Pepsi MAX Chevy SS

26 Alex Hawkins Rockstar Energy Chevy SS

31 Riley Parker CAT/ Quicken Loans Chevy SS

47 Zach Howard AMP Energy Chevy SS

48 Jake Astin Transformers Chevy SS

88 AJ Wilson MTN Dew Chevy SS


	4. Chapter 4 (Intro)

Chris: Alright let's get this started first up is Sunny Winters The greaser she's from Los Angeles,California she likes Racing, reading, fighting, smoking... Uhh... Your only 17

Sunny: I know do you have a problem with me smoking (has knife up to his head)

Chris: No No it's cool uhh please go over there (points to the right near a stack of tires)

Sunny: Sure (walks over there) (pulls out a cigarette) (smokes)

Chris: Uhh...next up is Jake Astin the enthusiastic chatterbox he like talking,jogging,talking,playing games,talking...you must love to talk

Jake : I sure do talking is the best thing ever it express your feelings and emotions and it reliefs you from stress and anger and also the ladies love a talk ( Winks at Sunny)

Sunny: (Sarcasticly) I surely can't resist a talker

Jake: Ooh see

Chris: (Sarcasticly) the really a attract the chicks Jake please stand next to Sunny please as more people come next up is Taylor Steele the creative Moodswinger she likes being creative, cooking, swimming, peace and quiet

Taylor: Hi guys

Jake: Hello sexy

Taylor: You're called me sexy your a perv

Jake: No no I take that back

Taylor: So your calling me ugly your terrible

Jake: No your cute

Taylor: Awww thanks Jake (Hugs him)

Chris: Talk about a perfect stereotype next up is Chase Gorges the down to earth jock he's from Boston Massachusetts he likes apple pie, tea, football, ultimate frisbee and sleeping

Chase: Hi everybody I'm Chase

Sunny: Hello cutie I'm Sunny

Chase: Hey Sunny nice to meet you (shakes her hand)

Sunny: (blushing)

Chris: Ok next up is... Anna Parson the Athletic Author... That's the first time I every heard of that so... She's from Raleigh,North Carolina she likes writing, drawing, reading, art, fashion, animals, her family, her friends, sweets, boys

Anna: (Gets off the bus) (Cartwheels of the bus then does a split)

Everybody: Wow (clapping)

Anna: (waves) Thank you it's an honor to be here like RACING FOR MONEY THIS THE LIFE

Chris: I like that gals I can sense she going pretty far this ok then next up is Jordan Laster the Friendly Racer he's from Knoxville,Tennessee he likes Girls, friends, being friendly, winning, having a great racing day, reading, and sleeping

Jordan: Hi Chris I can't believe I'm total drama like seriously and racing in NASCAR like this inch me closer to my dream to be a Top tier NASCAR driver soon

Chris: Believe or not I like the contestant this season for real Next up is Rick Martinez the Nice guy he's another Californian kid he's from San Fran he likes competitions and friends

Rick: Hi guys I'm Rick (shake hand with everybody) um... Chris how is this season going to work?

Chris: I'll tell you after we introduce a couple of more people next up is Robby Patterson the dude next track he's from Austin Texas he like racing,cars, and also winning

Robby: (plainly walks over)

Jordan: You are racer too

Robby: Well duh

Jordan: Me too

Robby:Sweet

Both: (High Fives)

Chris:Ok Next up is Lydia Hayes the rebellious Tomboy she's from Gibson, British Columbia (I think that's what BC means) she likes social media,Youtube,minecraft,friends

Lydia: (Playing minecraft on her iPad while tweeting) (waves stands by Jake)

Jake: Ooh Minecraft nice you like it too

Lydia: Yeah it's the best game ever

Rick: Me too that game is so awesome

Chris: Plus shut up Team minecraft next up is AJ Wilson the... Dry erase board... Uh He's from Detroit, Michigan he likes Music,reading,American Ninja Warrior,and drawing on his dry erase board

AJ: (writes on a dry erase ) ( Hey guys nice be here)

Everybody: (Waves)

Chris: Uh...ok then we only have 3 people left on the bus next is Alex Hawkins the NASCAR enthusiast he's from Richmond,Virginia he likes NASCAR,Football,Playing Games, Sleeping,Singing and other bull crap

Alex: (walks out) Hey guys I'm Alex but you can call me Al and rocks to be here

Chris: Let me guess your a racer in training as wheel

Alex: Yes sir

Chris: (Rolls eyes ) wonderful

Chris: Next up is Lee Lee the survivor she's from Indianapolis,Indiana she likes to win she kept it short and sweet

Lee Lee: Hump... All I see now is a bunch of losers

Rick: Hurtful...

Chris: Ahh an antagonist every she needs one and are final contestant on the bus Zach Howard the soccer dude he's also from Richmond, Virginia he like Soccer,Music,TV,Video games,and etc Zach...

Zach: Hi guys (waves) Hey Al

Alex: hi Zach we were just talking on the bus

Zach: I know but it's cool that both of made in the show

Alex: By the way we're classmates

Chris That's it for bus 1 so...(taking a phone call)...ok... But I already the car ready

Alex,Jordan,Rick,Robby and Anna: (looks interested)

Chris: Ok guys the 2nd bus broke with the other contestants so since I have the cars already for you so Let go for the random draw Sunny your first

Sunny:22

Jake:48

Taylor:24

Chase:11

Anna:18

Rick:16

Robbie:17

Lydia:30

AJ:88

Jordan:7

Alex:26

Lee Lee:1

Zach:47

Chris: Ok guys you have 10 minutes to put on your firesuit,helmet,and etc also if you get something off your chest go to the confessional

10 minutes start

Everybody: (walks Lazily)

AJ:(CONF)(writes shows to camera)i don't speak due to an "accident" that messed up my vocal chords that's why I use a dry erase board to communicate.

Guys Restroom

Robbie: Who's ready for the action were having?

Jordan:I'm totally stoked I ready to race and hopefully win

Alex:Me too like I got some racing experience already but I don't think it's going to be an advantage

Jordan: Oh I Dirt and Road course racing

Alex: I just do some arena racing and road course races

Robbie: Nice I'm ready to go

Later...

Garage

Chris: Say Hello to 2012 Sprint Cup Champion Brad Keselowski

Brad: (waves)

Lydia: OMG! Brad Keselowski your so hot (hugs him)

Brad: Uhh thank you

Chris: (Takes her off of him) Brad is here just put down a target lap of you inside of 1 second of that you get A reward ok your ready

Brad: I sure am and just call me Brad

(Gets in his car drives onto pit road then on track)

Everybody: (Watching from pit road)

Chris: Brad's first lap 46.139

Later... Brad puts down a 45.700 so everybody has to come inside of 1 second of his lap

First up Lee Lee

Lee Lee: (Gets in her car)(takes a breath) (drives) (Gear 2) (Drives into turn 2 on the superstrech) (Gear 4)

Chris: Here comes Lee Lee for her first timed lap

Brad: (Walks towards the contestants) She's pretty fast

Lap 1 47.034

Lap 2 47.012

Lap 3 46.891

Lap 4 46.705

Lap 5 46.656

Chris: Lee Lee passes the challenge

Lee Lee: (Drives to pit road)(gets out of her) take that losers yall Chris can almost give me the money now

Rick: (Looking extremely pissed)... Bitch

Chris: Next up is Chase

Chase lap times

Lap 1 47.009

Lap 2 46.893

Lap 3 46.821

Lap 4 46.123

Lap 5 46.009

Chase: (Pit road)(gets out of his car)

Brad: Nice Job Chase you have a nice smooth arch and racing line you have great potential

Chase: Thanks

(sorry guys I'm super lazy so here's the rest of your lap times

Sunny: 46.234

AJ: 46.178

Jake: 46.703 (Failed)

Taylor: 46.701 (Failed)

Rick: 46.002

Jordan: 45.989

Anna: 46.704 (Failed)

Robbie 46.001

Lydia 46.003

Alex: 46.236

Zach: 46.210

Lee Lee: 46.656

Chase: 46.009

Chris: ok guys that's the end day all the people that pass will get an all you can eat buffet of Burger King

go to the the VIP area and that's where food is and where you will sleep loser you get chefs dinner and have to sleep on pit road

VIP Area

Everybody:(walking inside) wow (eating)

Robbie: Yes a well deserved dinner I love Burger King

(I'm so lazy :p)

Later

Chris: Guys 2 to a room and maybe tomorrow the others will be here to do the Gatorade Duels for now rest or whatever just don't do anything illegal or something that would get me sued Goodnight everybody

(Questions should we go by elimination or points for the season also if I was off for your character please tell me plus I'm taking suggestions finally teams?)(There's still 19 spots open for this season)


	5. Chapter 5

Chris: Hi I'm Chris McLean and I'm here to update you on the driver in this series as of 8 AM EST

1 Lee Lee Oreo Chevy SS

2 Jauques Cortez Metoyer Miller Lite (Blue) Ford Fusion

3 Austin Scott Bass Pro Shops/DOW Chemicals/National Guard/National Guard Youth Foundation Chevy SS

4 Milo Hicks Jimmie Johns Chevy SS

6 Heidi Shepherd Advocare Ford Fusion

7 Jordan Laster Pilot/Flying J Chevy SS

11 Chase Gorges Fedex Toyota Camry

13 Eli Shane Geico Chevy SS

14 Brian Thome MOBIL 1 Chevy SS

16 Rick Martinez Cheez-it Ford Fusion

17 Robby Patterson NOS Energy Ford Fusion

18 Anna Parson M&Ms Toyota Camry

22 Sunny Winters Skittles Ford Fusion

24 Taylor Steele Pepsi Max Chevy SS

25 Alex Hawkins Rockstar Energy Chevy SS

27 James Anders Taco Bell Chevy SS

30 Lydia Hayes SMS Audio Toyota Camry

31 Riley Parker CAT/Quicken Loans

33 Katie Miles Bass Pro Shops Chevy SS

42 Rae Lillen Target Chevy SS

47 Zach Howard AMP Energy Chevy SS

48 Jake Astin Transformers Chevy SS

51 Benjamin Hearts AccouDoc Soulutions

55 Caleb Gonslaves PEAK Antifreeze Toyota Camry

78 Greyson Redding American Ethenol Chevy SS

88 AJ Wilson MTN Dew Kickstart Chevy SS

99 Roxanne Gillis TMNT Ford Fusion

(Guys I might do my first race later if I'm not busy so watch for that also another update with a schedule and ETC)

TIME IS RUNNING OUT! 5 Spots are left!

Numbers that are left 5,10,41,43,81


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys I'm back sorry for the wait I just been sick these people are in

1 Lee Lee Oreo _Chevy_ SS

2 Jauques Cortez Metoyer Miller Lite (Blue) Ford Fusion

3 Austin Scott Bass Pro Shops/DOW Chemicals/National Guard/National Guard Youth Foundation Chevy SS

4 Milo Hicks Jimmie Johns Chevy SS

6 Heidi Shepherd Advocare Ford Fusion

7 Jordan Laster Pilot/Flying J Chevy SS

11 Chase Gorges Fedex Toyota Camry

13 Eli Shane Geico Chevy SS

14 Brian Thome MOBIL 1 Chevy SS

16 Rick Martinez Cheez-it Ford Fusion

17 Robby Patterson NOS Energy Ford Fusion

18 Anna Parson M&Ms Toyota Camry

20 Ameila Martinez Xbox One Toyota Camry

22 Sunny Winters Skittles Ford Fusion

24 Taylor Steele Pepsi Max Chevy SS

25 Alex Hawkins Rockstar Energy Chevy SS

27 James Anders Taco Bell Chevy SS

30 Lydia Hayes SMS Audio Toyota Camry

31 Riley Parker CAT/Quicken Loans

33 Katie Miles Bass Pro Shops Chevy SS

42 Rae Lillen Target Chevy SS

47 Zach Howard AMP Energy Chevy SS

48 Jake Astin Transformers Chevy SS

51 Benjamin Hearts AccouDoc Soulutions

55 Caleb Gonsalves PEAK Antifreeze Toyota Camry

78 Greyson Redding American Ethenol Chevy SS

88 AJ Wilson MTN Dew Kickstart Chevy SS

99 Roxanne Gillis TMNT Ford Fusion

CLOSED IM NOT WAITING NO MORE SORRY

To the story!

_**The stunts performed in this show are done by ANIMATED TEENS. DO not try these at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!**_

Chris: Ok guys the 2nd bus finally arrived so let's introduce up is Ameila Martinez the Athlete she is 16 years old she likes Winning ,Sports, her friends, traveling the world

Ameila: Hi guys I'm so glad im finally here after that long bus break down

Chris:...ok whatever next up is James Anders the destructive nice guyhe's 16 and another Californian Kid(rolls eyes) he likes Racing, destroying things, and leather jackets ok come on out

James:Hi guys (waves)(trips on a stone then runs into a stack of tires)

Chris:Uh are you ok...

James:(Puts up thumb)

Chris:Don't care since we're a little short on time everybody else come out

Caleb,Katie,Ben,Rae,Riley,Jacque,Austin,Brian,Roxanne,Greyson,Heidi,and Milo: (walks out)

Chris: Now that everybody's here put your bags and etc in your cabins girls on the Left guys on the right

Girls Cabin

The girls step into their own quarters, looking at the 6 sets of Bunk Beds around them.

"Okay…Not as bad as summer camp cabins…" Taylor commented.

"Yeah tell me about it! It's so bad, the bunks are so small there were bugs and the covers was so itchy *shivers* IT was awful." Katie whined.

"Who's bunking with whom? Since we ARE stuck with bunk beds?" Anna said

"I'll go bottom, with whoever wants to go with me." Heidi scanned the room.

"Top. Said it, got it." Lee Lee commented and throws her suitcase on the top.

"I'm bunking with Taylor !" Riley grabbed her best friend's hand, and they ran to a set.*yeah you gals are going to be Bestfriends

"I'll bunk with Lydia" Lydia and Ameila went over to their own set, and Lydia climbed onto the top, while Ameila slid her suitcase underneath.

"I guess I'll go Sunny." Anna whispered.

"Only if I get the bottom! I probably won't look as appealing on the top!"Sunny Repiled

"Fine. Have it you're way." Said Anna

"I'll take Roxanne over Lee Lee anyday!" Rae climbed to the top of her own pair.

"Wait! I'm stuck with Queen B,problem causer Lee Lee?"Heidi complained

"Shut it!You're just worried about my supposed 'evilness' will drip onto you, when it's merely called…" She hardened her voice at the last word. "COMPETITIVENESS!"

"Oh no, You did not just call me un-competitive!" She prepared to rush at her 'Bunk mate'

*uh...let's see what the guys are doing*

Guys Cabin

"9 pairs, 17 of us. Who's going with whom?" This is going to rock this is just like summer camp but we're winning money and racing in cars and also... Jake said, mostly to himself, as he scanned the room.

"Shut it " Chase yelled

"I'll bunk with ya Robby." Rick said

"I'll go with Brian I guess . Eli said

I'll Go with Benny, considering he seems like a cool person." Caleb remarked.

"Hey Jordan , You get Top."

" Cool" Austin said ." They grabbed their own pair.

"I Guess I'm getting Zach." Alex remarked as he threw his duffel bag on the top the loudspeaker, Chris' voice could be heard. "All Total Drama Contestants, please report to the Garage area. That is all. Over."

End of part 1


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note

Hey guys Speed Racer here in here to apologize for not making any updates recently I've tried posting it 5 times it kept deleting so now I'm going to try one more time to write it tomorrow also I've been really busy with school and but I've made a schedule so it should be smoother and I should publish a race one to twice a week that's about it so see ya later


	8. Chapter 8

_**The stunts performed in this show are done by ANIMATED TEENS. DO not try these at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up**_

_**(Total Drama Theme Song)**_

Chris:Now, before the Daytona 500, it's time for two more exhibition sprint races, collectively known as the Gatorade Duel!

Here's how it works; the Gatorade Duel is a pair of 60-lap qualifying races, held after the ordinary qualifying process of timed laps. The top two qualifiers are the only ones who have their positions locked in by the conventional qualifying process. The rest of the starting grid for the Daytona 500 will be determined by these two races; the first race will feature those who qualified in the odd positions, and the second race will feature those who qualified in the even positions.

So then, here will be the starting grid for the first Duel race;

1. Austin Scott (3)*

2. Roxanne Gills (99)

3. Caleb Gonsalves (55)

4. Lydia Hayes (30)

5. Milo Hicks (4)

6. Benjamin Hearts (51)

7. Zach Howard (47)

8. Jake Astin (48)

9. Amelia Martinez (20)

10. Rick Martinez (16)

11. Katie Miles (33)

12. Eli Shane (13)

13. Theresa Sutton (40)

Harley (77)

15. Milo Hicks (4)

16. Jordan Laster (7)

(*) – Austin Scott had the fastest qualifying lap; he'll start in the front row regardless of how he finishes here.

These races will be broadcast on Fox Sports 1. Tuning onto them now;

Chris: Welcome to NASCAR on Fox Sports 1! Speedweeks continues on this beautiful Thursday afternoon as we get set to run our qualifying races; the Budweiser Duel! Hello again, I'm Chris McLean with Chef Hatchet and Guest NASCAR commentator Clint Bowyer. We'll start with you, :Austin Scott has won the pole already, so he'll start there regardless of where he finishes here. What do you do if you're in his position?

Bowyer:You know, it used to be that the Duel races counted as points races, so they were a much bigger deal back then... they still are, of course. But if I was in Austin's position, I'd just play it cool, don't be overly aggressive and perhaps try and stay out of the big packs if possible, in case they should pile up.

Chris: Furthermore, unlike NASCAR Sprint Unlimited, there will be no mandatory pit stop, but you'll still need to make one to go all the way. How do you go about that, Chef

Chef: The best thing to do is hope for a caution, unless, of course, you're caught up in it. The ideal time for the drivers for the caution to come out would be around lap 20-30, and then they could go the rest of the way. If not, then, well, I have no further comment.

Chris: Either way, these should be some great Duel races, as we go trackside for the command;

Track Announcer: And now, for those most famous words in motorsports, giving the command from the seat of his racecar, the driver of the #23 Toyota,Alex Bowman

Bowman: Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!

Without hesitation, Austin and the other drivers in this duel race start up their engines and warm up – the pace car then leads them out.

Chris:Now then, as you look at the starting grid on the bottom of your screen there, D.W's gonna try and contact our pole-sitter;

Clint Bowyer:Austin Scott, it's Clint Bowyer in the FOX Sports booth, you got a copy?

...

Cc: Remember, Austin; don't do anything drastic. Just stay out of trouble. It doesn't matter where we finish, we'll be on the pole, anyway.

Spotter : I'll keep watch on the other cars for ya; and like Your Crew Chief said, just stay out of trouble!

Austin: 10-4, guys.

...

Clint Bowyer:Austin sounds like he's busy at the moment; you know what, screw it! That conversation answered all our questions, so there's no need to try and ring him up again, I don't think.

Chef: (shrug)

After completing the pace laps, the pace car retreats to the pits. The cars continue to creep forward – then the green flag turns them loose.

Bowyer:BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! Let's go racin', boys!

Chris and Chef:(Looks disturbed)

Bowyer: What Darrell Waltrip says it

Chris: Look at that; Austin Scott already dropping to the back

Bowyer: He's just being conservative and staying out of trouble, like the Crew Chief said.

Right as the green flag flies, Austin begins to drop to the back of the field; he's already on the pole, so there's no need to be really racy. By the time the field gets to the backstretch, Austin has fallen to last place; he still stays with the cars in front of him to avoid falling out of the draft.

This hands the lead over to Roxanne Gillis; she holds it in for 3 laps. It's then taken by Milo who has drafting help from Lydia. Lydia then does a slingshot move on lap 5 to take the lead from Milo.

Rick breaks into the top 5 on lap 9.

On lap 14;

Spotter: #4 and #16 on your outside... you're clear, Man!You're in the lead!

Ben (Benjamin): WOO-HOO!

Ben, with Lydia right behind him, zooms by Milo and Rick to take the lead on lap 14. Then, on lap 20;

Chris:Look at this; the #99 of Roxanne Gillis slingshots the #51– Roxanne takes the lead!

Ben: Ugh

Roxanne : Woo-hoo,were leading!

Ben takes the lead on lap 20, but 5 laps later;

Chef: Oh Dang!The #13 is around!

Chris: Ella Harley made contact with Eli Shane and spun him; Ella saves it, caution is out!

Bowyer:That looked totally intentional to me.

Chef:What do you do here, Clint?

Bowyer: Pit now! Pit here and you'll most certainly make it to the end.

Indeed, everyone takes to the pits for four tires and fuel; the only pit stops they'll need. Here will be the top 10 at the restart;

1. Benjamin Hearts (51)

2. Roxanne Gillis (99)

3. Lydia Hayes (30)

4. Rick Martinez (16)

5. Milo Hicks (4)

6. Jake Astin (48)

7. Katie Miles (33)

8. Jordan Laster (7)

9. Ella Harley (77)

10. Austin Scott (3)

On lap 30;

Chef: RESTART; 30 down, 30 to go, let's Crank It Up!

...

Roxanne: YES, we're back in the lead!

Roxanne Gillis regains the lead on lap 35.

On lap 39, Ella Harley falls out of the top 10.

On lap 45;

Chris: Get a load of this; Jordan Laster is in the lead!

Bowyer: Didn't he Qualified last?

Chef : Mmmhmmm

With help from Rick Martinez Jordan Laster regains the lead on lap 45.

Katie Miles cracks the top 5 on lap 51. She then falls back out on lap 57 when Jake Astin takes the spot from her

The white flag flies on lap 60; Jordan Laster is the race leader, Roxanne Gillis is 2nd, Benjamin Hearts is 3rd, Milo Hicks is 4th, and Katie Miles is 5th. Going down the backstretch;

Chris: Benjamin Hearts gets a run down the backstretch-

Chef: Katie Miles drafting with him...

D.W: He takes the lead going into turn 3!

Ben: Oh yeah, here we go!

With help from Katie, Ben takes the lead going into turn 3. From here, he never looks back...

Chris: Here they come onto the frontstretch. Katie has a little something left but nobody else. It's going to be a drag race Checkered flag is out, Katie Miles wins the first Gatorade Duel!

Katie: No way guys! I LOVE you guys! Woo!

Gatorade Duel #1 race results;

1. Katie Miles (33)

2. Jordan Laster (7)

3. Roxanne Gillis (99)

4. Rick Martinez (16)

5. Lydia Hayes (30)

6. Jake Astin (48)

7. Milo Hicks (4)

8. Ella Harley (77)

9. Benjamin Hearts (51)

10. Amelia Martinez (20)

11. Theresa Sutton (40)

12. Zach Howard (47)

13. Austin Scott (3)

14. Caleb Gonsalves (55) (Transmission)

15. Jake Astin (Power Steering Failure)

16. Eli Shane (13) (Engine Failure)

Chris: That's all for the first Gatorade duel congrats to Katie Miles for winning the race and please stay tuned for duel 2 later tonight for I'm Chris McLean see you next time on Total Drama NASCAR  
>...<p>

That's all for this time I'll be back Asap for the second Gatorade Duel


	9. Chapter 9

Now this will be the starting line-up for the second Gatorade Duel race;

1. Robby Patterson (17)*

2. Chase Gorges (11)

3. Heidi Shepherd (6)

4. AJ Wilson (88)

5. Greyson Redding (78)

6. Brian Thome (14)

7. Alex Hawkins (25)

8. Taylor Steele (24)

9. Anna Parson (18)

10. Sunny Winters (22)

11. James Anders (27)

12. Lee Lee (1)

13. Jacques Cortez Metoyer (2)

14. Riley Parker (31)

15. Rae Lillen (42)

(*) – Robby Patterson qualified 2nd; he'll start in this spot in the Daytona 500, regardless of where he finishes here.

Back to Fox Sports 1 (I just cut out Chef from the commentating booth because I really can't get his character right also I added the normal Fox crew in)

Chris: Welcome back to Fox Sports 1, where our 2nd Duel race is about to get underway! Larry Mac, D.W., what exactly will be different here from the first Duel?

D.W (Darrell Waltrip): Mainly the track grip. The cars from the first duel laid a good deal of rubber onto the track, and that always inhibits grip. However, the track temp and ambient temp isn't as hot as it was in the first race; that always means better grip.

McReynolds: The pit strategy, however, should be the same. One pit stop, around lap 20-30, or even 40, should do it. And if a caution comes out during that timeframe, they're in the clear.

Chris: And with that, let's go trackside for the command;

Track Announcer: And once again, for the most famous words in motorsports, giving the command from her own car, the driver of the #18 Skittles Toyota Camry, Anna Parson

Anna: Drivers! Start! your engines!,

All the cars fire up their engines, warm up, and are led out by the pace car.

Michael Waltrip: You should ring up Greyson Redding he's been really fast all week,Darrell

D.W: You got it! Hey Greyson, it's D.W. in the FOX Sports booth, you got a copy?

...

Greyson: Should I go all from the beginning?

Cc: If I were you, I'd pace myself early to see if there's a wreck then go all out with 15 to go

Greyson: 10-4

...

Chris: No answer Eh? I got the same thing in duel 1

McReynolds: It's Daytona Speedweeks, what do you expect?

...

The pace car pulls off into the pits, and then...

Michael Waltrip: Green flag!

Immediately, Robby Patterson falls to the back of the field; his 2nd place starting spot is already locked in, and he doesn't want to risk running into any trouble.

Anna Parson enters the top 5 on lap 6.

On lap 11;

Chris: New Leader 88 AJ Wilson!

AJ: (Smiles) (if you don't remember he doesn't talk)

AJ Wilson, with Anna Parson right behind him, takes the lead on lap 11.

Rae Lillen, with James Anders behind her goes into the top 10 on lap 16.

On lap 22;

Chris: Oh Trouble turn 2 we have a 4 car wreck! Finally a crash yes!

McReynolds: ... The #2 of Jacques Cortez Metoyer has lost his engine! And Riley Parker just clobber the back of his car and slid dow the track were Lee Lee and Brian Thome crash into her head on; on the drivers side of her car

Lee Lee : UGH! you gotta be kiddin' me! Now we'll need the damn backup car!

Cc: Relax, Lee Lee. We'll get through the 500.

D.W: Man, what tough luck for those drivers

McReynolds: But on the good side all the drivers are ok

Meanwhile, the rest of the cars take four tires and fuel in the pits; it will be their only pit stop of the race. The following will be the top 10 at the restart;

1. AJ Wilson (88)

2. Greyson Redding (78)

3. Chase Gorges (11)

4. Taylor Steele (24)

5. Anna Parson (18)

6. Heidi Shepherd (6)

7. James Anders (27)

8. Robby Patterson (17)

9. Rae Lillen (42)

10. Alex Hawkins (25)

The race is restarted on lap 28.

On lap 33...

McReynolds: Hey, look at this; Rae and Sunny are drafting together, and past everyone in front of them!

Joy: Rae is in the lead; Sunny is in 2nd right behind her.

Rae: Hey, thanks for that We're so takin' this one!

Sunny: Yeah, Whatever

Alex Hawkins falls out of the top 10 on lap 40. AJ Wilson is back on the move to the lead

On lap 42...

Joy: Caution is out for the 2nd time.

Chris: The #25 has blown a tire!

Alex: Dammit, how could I have blown a tire?

Cc: I don't know. Maybe you hit a sharp chunk of asphalt or something.

Alex: Oh, whatever.

On lap 42, Alex Hawkins #25 Rockstar Energy Chevrolet blows the left-front tire going through turn 4. Fortunately, he's able to make it to the pits without crashing. He gets a fresh set of left-side tires and gets back out on the track, still on the lead lap.

No one else pits; we restart on lap 46.

Robby Patterson makes it up to 4th on lap 50.

On lap 55...

Chris: Greyson Redding is on the inside with no help!

Michael Waltrip:But he got a great run out of turn 4...

D.W: Greyson Redding takes the lead!

Greyson: I got 'em!

Cc: Great, Grey. Now Don't get cocky.

With no drafting help, Greyson Redding takes the lead on lap 55.

He's still in the lead when the white flag flies on lap 60. AJ Wilson makes it up to 2nd going down the backstretch. Greyson retains the lead coming off of turn 4, then...

Chris: AJ Wilson is goin' for it, side-by-side with Greyson, HE"S GOT HIM! AJ WILSON wins the second Budweiser Duel!

AJ: (Celebrating)

Greyson: (sigh)

Cc: Hey, don't feel bad. We're starting 6th in the 500 – last I checked, that was a good thing!

Greyson: Yeah, I guess you're right.

McReynolds: AJ Wilson slips by Greyson Redding to win the second Gatorade Duel; Greyson will settle for 2nd. Sunny places 3rd, Rae is 4th, Chase finishes 5th, Heidi claims 6th, Anna takes 7th, Robby gets 8th, James comes in 9th, and rounding out the top 10 is Taylor

Gatorade Duel #2 race results;

1. AJ Wilson (88)

2. Greyson Redding (78)

3. Sunny Winters (22)

4. Rae Lillen (42)

5. Chase Gorges (11)

6. Heidi Shepherd (6)

7. Anna Parson (18)

8. Robby Patterson (17)

9. James Anders (27)

10. Taylor Steele (24)

11. Alex Hawkins (25)

12. Riley Parker (31) (-3 Laps)

13. Lee Lee (1) (Wrecked)

14. Brian Thome (14) (Wrecked)

15. Jacques Cortez Metoyer (2) (Wrecked)

The next chapter will not be the Daytona 500 we will have a normal or racing challenge so long everybody


	10. Chapter 10

p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 10/span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After driving from Daytona International Speedway to an unknown spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Film Lot for about thirty minutes, the bus arrived at its stop: an old western town, complete with an old-fashioned saloon, a bank, and a jail/Sheriff's office./span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""And here we are, castmates! This is where your first Non NASCAR task will take place. The genre: The wild, wild west Yee-haw!" When Chris saw that his "yee-haw" got no reaction from the teens, he cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, before we begin the task, we must first decide the teams. (For only non-NASCAR challenges)Everyone, please exit the trailer, and stand in a single-file line."span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After the castmates did as he said, he continued. "Now, to pick the teams, we must first decide the captains. Originally, I was gonna pick the two who qualified 1st and 2nd last week, but I said nope I pick the two duel winners so that means Katie and AJ ,Come on up."span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They both walked up and stood alongside him.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You two will be the team captains, and will, one-by-one, pick your team members. Katie." He turned to the Gamer Girl. "Since you won duel 1, you get to go first."span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katie was instantly hit by a bunch of "Ooh, ooh, me!" "Me!" "Pick me!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hmmmm….Jake"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Thanks Katiespanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"!" He walked over to her./span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""AJ? Your turn."span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Points to Austin." The NASCAR Cowboy walked over to him, grinning. span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Confessionalem/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Austin: OK, I knew I was going to be picked first I'm Austin! I'm the toughest, strongest, and fastest guy here! Heck I'll probably win all the challenge for my team and win some races too.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"emEnd of Confessionalsem/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Katie, your turn again."span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Milo."span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"AJ then picked Sunny span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katie picked Theresa span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"AJ then picked Greyson,and eventually had a team consisting of herself, Rick, Robby, Alex, Anna, and Taylor. Katie then picked Ella and Chase. In the end, everyone had been picked except Lydia. Since the last one to pick was Katie, she went to AJ team.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Katie Teamp  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Katiep  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Theresa p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Milop  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Jakep  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Ella p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Chasep  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Heidi p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Brian p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Jamesp  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Lee Lee p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Riley p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Raep  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Jacquep  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Zach p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Elip  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"AJ Team p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"AJ p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Austinp  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Sunny p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Greysonp  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Rick p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Robbyp  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Alexp  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Anna p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Taylorp  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Roxannep  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Caleb p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Jordanp  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Benny p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Lydiap  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"Amelia p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;" p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright, so the teams have been picked! Now it's time to reveal your team's names and insignias!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chef, wearing a terrible cowboy getup (a worn-out vest, short jeans, boots with rusty spurs, and a thirteen-gallon hat), walked up with two banners in hand; one red, one green.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Katie, your team will be…" Chef threw the banner to Katie's team, and Ella caught it. When she unrolled it, they saw the image of a wooden, fold-up chair like the one directors sit in, with a megaphone propped against it. "…the Flaming Directors! And AJ team, you will be…" When Austin caught the banner that was thrown to them, he unrolled it to reveal a clipboard and a pencil. "…the Psycho Producers!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ok..." Austin says.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Now that that's cleared up, it's time to start the challenge!" Chris then started to speak in the worst Western accent any of the teens had heard. "Cowpokes and cowgirls, git ready for one rootin', tootin' crazy hoedown! In this here particular task, there're three phases. Each one is either tough, unusual, or disgusting! You'll need to have sharp aim, a strong stomach, and a true can-do attitude!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That last one I can provide." Sunny admitted.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""The teams will pick one of their members to participate in these phases. You can pick anyone you want, but you can't use the same one twice! The team that wins two out of three wins the task, and Invincibility! The first phase is a Drinkin' Contest!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Several of the castmates gasped.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Now, now. Don't worry, partners. This ain't alcohol you'll be drinking."span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They all heaved a sigh of relief.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It's a drink that's been handmade by our very own Sheriff Hatchet!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Eli fainted. Chef walked up alongside Chris with an evil grin.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sheriff, go ahead and tell all these fine young ones what you made that drink out of?"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chef then pulled out a small, rolled-up piece of paper. He let it roll out, and it eventually stretched out to be almost as long as twenty-five feet. He spoke in his usual voice, clearly refusing to speak in the same terrible accent Chris used. "Well, just to name a few here, let's see…um…oh, yeah: some of the sewage from the local septic tank; some shredded rubber from a car tire; some milk that has passed its expiration date for emthreeem emyears/em; a down-home favorite, greasy, grimy gopher guts; some of the fake grass used at Daytona; some blended cockroaches; eye of needle; tongue of shoe; hand of clock that points at two!"/span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Make-Up Confessionalem/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex: OK, I read Shakespeare, and I emknowem that those last three ingredients were a total rip-off!/span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Endem/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Toenail clippings; armpit hair; pine needles; and fur from a Grizzly Bear!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Stop!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Please, for the love of God!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""PLEASE STOP!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""OK, OK, fine. Wimps." He stuffed the note back into his vest pocket.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So, for this here horrific challenge, you'll need the cowpoke on yer team who's got the strongest stomach. So make your picks, and choose wisely!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The two teams huddled together and discussed their choices.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""OK, guys. Who here has the strongest stomach, and will do it without complaining?" Katie asked her team.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It took them only two seconds to think about it. They all turned to Brian.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well?" Katie asked Brian.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sure. Why not, eh?"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Good."span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"And on the Psycho Producers, Sunny gladly volunteered.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I've got a stomach of steel! I practically eat nails for breakfast!"Sunny saysspan/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright, fine. You got it." AJ wrotespan/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Excellent." Sunny says eagerly span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When the teams declared their choices, Chris led them into the saloon (which, unsurprisingly, was named "Chris's Bar").span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Brian and Sunny sat down at the table in the center of the room, where many, many glasses of the hideous drink sat.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So here's the basic idea: you each drink out of these glasses, one by one, until the glass is absolutely bone-dry. We have plenty on hand, so you won't have to worry about running out. The goal here is to drink the most amount in three minutes. If one of ya either gives up, or throws up, then the other team wins. Get it? Then get ready!span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They each picked up a glass, eyeing each other fiercely. Sunnyspanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" was the first to look nervously at the brown sludge that filled her glass. She swallowed nervously./span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Get set…"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Brian raised the glass closer to his face. Sunny reluctantly did the same.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""…GO!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Their teammates started cheering them on as they rapidly drank the stuff glass by glass. It didn't seem to affect Brian, but Sunny appeared to have trouble from the very start. After drinking the first glass, she gagged, and nearly threw up.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Don't do it, Sunny!" Says Austinspan/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, Ms. Stomach of Steel!" Greyson saidspan/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sunny paused briefly, then set her glass down and picked up another one. Brian just continued picking them up and chugging them down.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After twenty glasses, even Brian looked pale. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, and he began to slow down. Sunny was still moving as slowly as ever, apprehensive of drinking each and every glass.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Finally, only ten seconds remained. Sunny and Brian were neck-and-neck at thirty-eight glasses. They both simultaneously picked up the next glass and drank.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Come on now, partners! It can't be a tie!" Chris yelled. "Someone throw up, already!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thirty-nine glasses. Five seconds. Both paused and looked at each other, expecting the other to vomit. Brian swallowed, then quickly put a hand over his mouth. Sunny also felt the bile rising up her throat. She slammed a massive fist over her mouth, only too hard. The vomit shot back down her throat, and she felt like choking. She opened her mouth and coughed several times, then it happened.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""BLECH! BLARGH! HACK!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It started shooting out of her mouth like a cannon, splattering over everything and everyone in sight.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ew!" Austin said disgustedly span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Gross!" Lydia commentated span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Aw, sick!" Chase groaned span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Cool!" Zach said happily span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Everyone was diving for cover, tipping over tables and hiding behind barrels. Sunny continued vomiting, eventually hitting Chris.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""AAAAIIIIIEEEEEE! MY HAIR!" Chris, covered in the puke, ran out of the saloon, screaming for a hot shower.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sunny finally stopped vomiting, and doubled over, hacking and sputtering.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ooooooohhhhh…"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chef, one of the only people who wasn't hit, stood up. "Well, I guess Chris ain't comin' back for a while, so I'll take over. Anyway, since tough girl threw up, that means Fat kid wins the task! One point for the gamer girl team!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Woo-hoo!" Katie Cheeredspan/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah!" Chase said span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright!" Milo he high fives Ellaspan/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You did great, Brian!" Riley saysspan/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Brian didn't answer, as he was also on the verge of vomiting. He simply stood up, pale as a ghost, stomach gurgling loudly.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Not…a…word…eh." He muttered. No one talked to him again.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright, maggots! Come with me, and I'll give ya the next task!"span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They all followed the massive man out of the saloon. Sunny had to be helped along by Robby and Rick, as she was still dizzy and out of it.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Make-Up Confessionalem/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sunny: (Clutching her stomach and moaning) That…was…terrible! I'll never be able to get over that one! That was one of the worst…span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Brian: That was the most repulsive…span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sunny :…disgusting…span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Brian:…gross….span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sunny:…filthy…span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Brian:…stomach-twisting…span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sunny :…torturous…span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Brian:…ordeal that I've ever had to go through in my whole life, eh!span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sunny: Oooooooohhhhh.span/p  
>p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Endem/p 


	11. Chapter 11

They eventually came to an old-fashioned target range, with a large, wooden plank standing between the castmates and the huge field of targets. The targets were all cardboard cutouts of various Western-type objects and people, such as bandits with bags of money, horses, haystacks, barrels, bottles on top of barrels, and so on.

"For this challenge, you'll need to pick the person on your pathetic little team who has the best sharp shooting abilities. Both participants will be given a paintball gun. All of the targets that you see before you will be constantly moving, making it even harder for all of ya! The idea is to shoot as many targets as possible! There are only thirty-one targets in this field. The game either ends when all targets have been shot, or if both shooters run outta ammo! Get it?"

All of the teens nodded.

"Good. Now the rules are: no shooting the same target twice, and don't shoot a target that your opponent has shot already. We'll know when you try to do that, since the paint colors are different; red for the quiet boy team , and blue for the gamer girl team. Now, pick your players, and make it snappy!"

No one dared to ask Chef what would happen if they didn't "make it snappy". The teams quickly huddled again.

"Should we pick Alex?" Anna asked.

"No way! I may be strong, but I'm terrible with guns!" Alex commented

"Robby?"

"The only gun I've ever fired is the Water Blaster 6000 at my last pool party." Robby said

"Then who?" Anna said aggravated

"I think Austin would be a good choice." Rick suggested.

"I think that sounds good." Anna agreed.

During all the conversing, Taylor slipped away from the others. The castmate looked over at where the two paintball guns lied. Looking back at Chef (who was distracted by one target that was a crappy cardboard impression of a pony; there seemed to be a hint of sadness in his eyes), the castmate sneaked over to the guns, then grabbed the one that would be used by the Flaming Directors.

_Time to make some adjustments._ The castmate thought, grinning evilly. _The Flaming Directors must not win._

No one noticed as the castmate worked on the Directors' gun. The castmate finished, set the gun down, and returned just before Chef grew tired of waiting.

"Maggots!" Chef roared. "Have ya picked, yet?!"

"Y-yes!"

"Yes we have!"

"Good! Now send 'em up here and get ready!" Chef said

The two choices, Milo for the Directors, and Austin for the Producers. The two of them picked up their guns.

"Oh, and I almost forgot to mention the bonus; see that one target _way_ in the back?"

"Uh…which one, the one of…HA, HA!" Milo laughed.

"Yeah, the one of Chris. While he's not here, I just couldn't resist saying this: You may get one point for shooting any of the other targets, but if you shoot that one, you get ten points!"

"Yeah! _Now_ you're talking!" Austin says eagerly

"Good. Now, ready!" Chef says

Milo wrapped his finger around the trigger, aiming carefully at the one of Chris.

"Set!"

Austin looked around at the many targets, eventually focusing on the closest one: a barrel.

"Go!"

All of the cardboard cutouts started moving around, side-to-side, etc. The two shooters started squeezing off shots, pelting some of the nearest targets. Milo tried to hit the one of Chris three times, but failed to hit it. Austin was sticking with the closest ones, hitting seven in a row. Milo quickly did the same and fired shot after shot, pelting each target, and leaving the mark of red paint. At one point, Austin aimed for a target that had not yet been hit, a haystack, but missed and ended up hitting one that Milo had already hit.

"Oops!"

"That's one point down for you!" Chef declared.

"Darn it!" Austin quickly continued shooting, determined to defeat Milo.

Pretty soon, only eight targets remained. These included a bandit with a black bandana over his mouth and two bags of money, the pony that Chef had been glancing at, a wine bottle placed on top of a barrel, and the Chris target. The score was sixteen to eight; Milo's favor.

Milo paused for a moment, then carefully aimed again at the face of the Chris cutout.

"I've got you now!" He said as he pulled the trigger.

Only a click responded. No shot.

"What?! I'm out already?!"

"Huh? That can't be!" Chef responded. "I counted each shot you fired. You fired only twenty!"

"And?"

"That's only half! You originally had forty paintballs!"

"But…b-but…that makes no sense! Why do I have half of the original amount?!" He thought for a moment. By now, this outburst had the attention of all the castmates, including Austin, who stopped shooting to listen.

"…DID SOME SABOTAGE MY GUN?!"

Everyone started looking at each other, expecting the culprit to come clean.

"Well, it don't matter." Chef eventually said. "You still technically ran out."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"COME ON!"

Chef turned to Austin . "You've still got a chance here! Keep going!"

"Yeah!"

"Keep going, Austin !" His team encouraged him.

Austin paused triumphantly, glancing at Milo. A smirk appeared on his face, and he continued shooting.

"I don't believe this!" Milo angrily threw his gun to the ground and stormed off.

As Austin shot at the remaining targets, she turned to her teammates. "Seriously, guys. Who sabotaged his gun? Because I gotta thank them cause we won"Austin says

He was greeted by a bunch of shrugs, although most of them soon after turned to Taylor A few seconds after she saw the stares, she quickly realized, then responded, "What? No! I didn't do it, I swear!"

_Make-Up Confessional_

Rick: She did it.

Alex: She _so_ did it.

Robby: Who else?

Greyson: It's obvious that she did it.

Taylor: There starting to catch onto me but I don't think there mad at me because we won the challenge**.**

_End_

"And the score's tied! One win for gamer girl and quiet boy team each" Chef declared. "Time to break the tie with the third and final challenge


	12. Chapter 12

At that moment, Chris walked up, his hair wet from the shower he just took.

"Ah, that feels better. But they still don't pay me enough for this…oh. Hello, castmates. Um, Chef? What just happened?"

"I hosted the second phase while you were, uh, busy."

"WHAT? I told you to never take my place unless I say so!"

"Sorry. But what did you expect? That we wait for you? Your showers can take _hours_!"

"…Yeah, I guess you're right. So what happened?"

"The quiet boy team won, and the score's tied."

"Oh, goodie! Now the drama is really racked up! Time to see which team will come out victorious!"

_Make-Up Confessional_

Anna: Personally, I think I actually like Chef's hosting better.

_End_

"Anyway. Time for the third phase! Everyone follow me!"

The castmates followed Chris and Chef to where the third phase would take place. At the end of the dirt street running down the middle of the town, there were two wooden cattle that were very poorly made. There were holes in the wood, one cattle was missing a leg, and the other had one horn that was upside-down.

"Here's the final part of the task! Here, you will once again pick two of your teammates to participate in this. You will both be given a lasso, and one minute of time. The idea is to throw that there lasso around your cattle's neck as many times as you can before your one minute is up. The team whose player has lassoed it more wins! Now pick your players. And remember, choose carefully. This phase will decide the fate of your team for this task."

The teams once again huddled and discussed their next player.

"Look, we can't use Austin or Sunny." Greyson stated. "They've already gone. Who should we use?"

"I'll do it!" Benny eagerly volunteered. "I went to Cowboy Camp when I was seven. They taught me how to lasso cattle when I was there, and I was AWESOME at it!"

"You better be." Taylor growled.

She received dirty looks, and quickly remembered how they all still thought she was the one behind the earlier sabotage. She quickly lightened up.

"Uh, I mean, I'm sure you'll do just fine! Heh, heh. (Gulp!)" Taylor says nervously.

"Whatever. So Benny it is." Greyson declared.

After they picked, Benny and the other participant, Chase, walked up to the rope that was stretched across the ground, which served as the boundary that kept them from getting any closer to the wooden cattle, which stood approximately seven feet from them.

"Here are yer lassoes, partners!" Chris said as he handed the two of them their lassoes. Chase quickly picked his up and twirled it over his head like a pro, while Benny was still trying to straighten it out.

"On yer mark…get set…go!"

Chase immediately threw his lasso at the cattle, and successfully got it around the neck.

"That's one point for the Flaming Directors!" Chris declared.

Greyson threw his lasso, and missed by a mile.

"Whoops." He quickly pulled it back in and tried again. He hooked the horn.

"Uh-oh." He pulled it back and tried again. It almost hit it, but bounced off.

"Darn it!"

Meanwhile, Chase was lassoing the cattle again and again and again.

"Wow. I never knew that I was _this_ good at this lassoing thing!" He said to the others.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Benny was now just throwing his lasso recklessly, missing, hooking other parts of the cattle, or just barely missing.

"NO!" He then threw blindly and actually got it around the neck.

"Hey, I got it! I got it!"

"Good, now keep going!" Austin reminded him.

"Oh, right." He pulled the lasso off and continued throwing and missing, throwing and missing, while Chase didn't miss a single one.

Needless to say, you can guess how this one ended.

At the end of the one minute, Chris declared the winner.

"The Flaming Directors win!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Enjoy your victory, all of you! Your going to go back to the track with 15,000 dollars and will stay in the VIP Suites, and enjoy the fact that none of you are going to excile !" He then turned to the losers. "Sorry, Producers. This just wasn't your day. Report to the Pit Road tonight. One of you will be going to excile (I haven't confirmed please give me a suggestion)

All of the Psycho Producers were giving Benny the evil eye.

"What in the world was that?!" Austin screamed. "You were terrible! Absolutely TERRIBLE! One to forty-seven?! ONE TO FORTY-SEVEN! That's pathetic!"

"You know, I actually agree with him!" Anna said as well. "I mean, that _was_ pretty bad! You said that you were good at these things!"

"Well, I thought I was." Benny shrugged.

"You said you were seven when you went to that camp. How far away were the cattle from you at that place?"

Benny paused, trying to remember. Then he did, and he shamefully admitted, "Three feet."

"THREE FEET?!" All of his teammates roared. Benny nearly fell over.

After the Psycho Producers cooled down, they walked out of the Western set, towards the Buses


	13. Chapter 13

Who wants to be the Author of the next race/challenge (Your choice) if you do please Review or PM me immediately


	14. Chapter 14

Chris McLean walks down the Tri-Oval at Daytona, then he turns towards the camera "Did you miss us" Chris said happily. "After a long break Total Drama NASCAR is back in session with a twist from what I said in the past we are going to have racing and non racing challenges during racing challenge they get rewarded the normal NASCAR points but in the non racing one well it will be a little different . Chris then sits on Joey Logano's #22 Ford Fusion. "They will be randomly put on 2 teams the winning team gets 24 points losing team gets 12 and at the end of 26 Races and challenges combined we will have are winner. So sit back relax and enjoy some TOTAL DRAMA NASCAR!" Chris then hops into Joey's car and speeds off ...

Guys I'm back and ready to start this show back up so get ready for some racing action soon!


	15. Chapter 15

HEY GUYS I NEED A CHALLENGE IDEA BUT IT HAS TO STAY INSIDE THE DAYTONA INTERNATIONAL SPEEDWAY ON THE SURROUNDING AREA ALSO WHAT TYPE OF CARS WE SHOULD RACE...I WILL TRY TO PUT EVERYBODY IDEA IN CONSIDERATION 


	16. Chapter 16

Chris stood in the middle of the camp, holding a megaphone. He had a rather devilish look on his face. "Wake up racers!" He blasted through the megaphone. "It's time to have some fun!"

Many complaints were heard from the cabins.

"No complaining! Get to the Midway in fifteen minutes, or face the consequences!" Chris put the megaphone down and chuckled. "Ahh yes, I love my life." He walked to the Midway and to his surprise, he saw Amelia and Austin at the tables in the midway already.

Amelia was on her phone and Austin is vloging about the Rolex 24. "Hello, Chris!" Jordan says, "How is your morning?"

"It's alright, Jordan my man, how about you?" Chris replied, please someone was asking about him.

"Pretty good, Jordan grinned, walking back to the counter to refill his coffee.

Chris went into the food court where Chef was. "Wow, look like they're gonna regret getting up so early after today's challenge." He chuckled to himself. Within 10 minutes, everyone was in the Midway, eating Chef's now "okay" food.

After breakfast, Chris walked out of the cooking area and got everyone's attention. "Hello Racers. Today's challenge will begin with a 15 mile run aka 6 laps around the oval."

"Yes!" Austin said. "You guys are all going down."

Sunny snorted but remained silent, whilst Jordan said indignantly "Nuh-uh! I think I'll be winning this race."

AJ rolled his eyes, however, widened and he gathered Alex, Zach, and Benny in a huddle. He wrote down a note, saying that he thought that this challenge was reminiscent of the Awakethon challenge back in Season 1.

Benny groaned. "That's great. You think?" He slammed his head onto the table.

Zach smirked. "Yeah man this is gonna suck"

* * *

><p>Now on Pit Road, everyone waited at the starting line. Half the racers waited in anticipation, while the other half were relaxed. Sunny,Austin,and Jordan were bristling with aggression, waiting to pounce the moment the heard the noise. While Alex,Benny,Zach and AJ on the other hand, were calm and cool. They were, chilling, and the others was neutral . Except for one.<p>

Riley was jogging in place. She looked ready and determined. Rick approached him. "Hey Riley! What's up?" the Rick asked cheerfully.

"Nothing much, man" Riley replied, doing some jumping jacks. "Just getting ready to run."

Rick looked confused. "Uh...cool

Riley looked at him for a second, then just shrugged and jogged away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam: Riley.)<strong>

Riley: I really really want to win this you never know I might get invincibility or something

**(End Confessional Cam: Riley.)**

* * *

><p>"EEEERRR EERRRRR!" was the noise that came through Chris's megaphone as he started the run. The Austin,Jordan,Sunny and Riley took off as fast as their legs could carry them. Then Anna,Rick,Chase,Taylor,Jake,Robby, and Lydia was Jogging, and everyone else on, we're taking their sweet time.<p>

At the front of the pack, Austin,Jordan, Sunny and Riley were currently leading the pack. Sunny was about 15 yards ahead of the main pack. Jordan was 30 yards ahead, and Austin and Riley were a whopping 50 yards ahead of the main pack!

Austin and Riley glared at each other as they ran, daring the other to get tired or trip. As they were running, Austin stumbled over a splitter and Riley was able to pull ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam: Austin.)<strong>

Austin:God damn it! That stupid crazy girl got ahead of me. *groans* And Why the hell is there a splitter on the track (thinks)...Sam Hornish...you prick

**(End Confessional Cam: Austin.)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam: Riley.)<strong>

Riley: *A happy smile is on her face* Man the look on Austin's face after I pulled ahead of him was priceless!" *Chuckles*

**(End Confessional Cam: Riley.)**

* * *

><p>Currently in the main pack were Anna, Lydia, Rick, Robby,Chase, Taylor,Jake, Heidi, Lee Lee and Jacques. Trailing behind them were Brian, Milo, Eli and Greyson . Further back was Alex,AJ,Benny, and Zach. While they were Walking.<p>

"Hey guys!" Zach called out to them.

"What do you want, Zach?" Alex scoffed, not interested in talking with his friend.

Zach took a deep breath and said: "I want to make an alliance to take out some of the others."

Alex looks dully " I sorta wanted to work with Robby and Rick

"Oh... Zach said .

"Well I'm gonna catch up to the others." Zach said, a little lamely.

Alex said, "Ok Zach, See Ya

As soon as Zach was out of earshot, AJ looked at Alex with a disapproving glance. "What!? I thought we were going to make one of our owns

"Seems legit! So we're an alliance!"

Alex smiled, "Yeah man we need maybe 2 or 3 more people

* * *

><p>One hour later, all the contestants had finally made it back to the Midway.<p>

"So...I won what do I get" Riley says

"Congrats Riley!" Chris announced. "But, all your getting is a pat on the back!" He then walked over and patted Riley's back and continued, "Who cares, however, when you have this!" The whole food court lit up and there was food from Ramen noodles to Beef Wellington.

At this all the campers realized what challenge this was, and there was an uproar from the tables.

"How could we not have seen?" groaned Eli.

"I know we were so stupid!" Lydia sighed.

"I should of seen it coming." Eli patted Lydia on the back, "but don't worry dude, It's all good!"

Chris cackled, "Haha well it seems that you guys figured it out!.

"Without further ado, let the banquet begin!" Chris announced.

Needless to say, there was excellent moderation on the intake of food (Excluding Zach,Brian,Robby, and Greyson.), and by the time people were done nearly everyone was feeling comfortable and only just a little bit tired.

"Alright guys to the VIP area." Chris told them. Everyone went and sat around the room and waited.

The first few hours were uneventful until, (to no ones surprise), Zach crashed to the ground. He started farting. There were sounds of panic (including Chris and Chef) as everyone went to another side of the room .

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam: Benny.)<strong>

Benny: *Coughing and gagging*

**(End Confessional Cam: Benny.)**

Once everyone had moved to a different side of the VIP Room, the challenge continued….

Everyone decide to do something to kill time momentarily, as it wasn't really a competition more then a test of endurance. Then they all gathered around each other and told stories of past experiences.

"And that's how I almost lost half of my left buttock," Milo concluded.

Riley giggled, "Oh cool"

"Anyways guys, let me tell you on how I got to be a Cheerleader ," Ella said happily. Sunny just rolled her eyes, and everyone else is humming to themselves quietly and discreetly occupying themselves with other things.

"So in 9th grade I was going against Amy 'Braceface' Thompson, and…" She started, reading from a notebook.

* * *

><p>Three and a half boring hours later, Milo and Heidi had fallen asleep. Courtney and the rest of her team grinned at one another. It was now 25 contestants yet.<p>

Jacque told a story about his brother's trip to the ER 4am on New Years Day.

Grayson told them about the time he fell out of a tree and broke his dog's back.

By the time Jordan was telling his story about his senior prom and Brian, Lee Lee, Eli and Rae had fallen asleep, making it 21 Left. It was now 24 hours since the challenge began.

As the hours passed, Ameila and Roxanne fell asleep. Alex, Sunny, Jake, AJ, Chase, Rick, Robby, and Austin had taken up a game of poker.

Five hours passed, and Ella and Taylor fell asleep. With no one to talk too, Lydia fell asleep soon after.

Anna had been texting for about 3 minutes.

"Can I play with you guys?" Anna asked.

The other four looked up, . "Oh, sure Anna! Have a seat, do you know how to play?" Rick asked cheerily. Anna nodded.

"Take a seat and Prepare to lose," Austin said jovially, not looking up from his cards. Anna sat down and began to play.

* * *

><p>It was now the forty-eight hour mark, and in the past seven hours, Jacques, who was cuddling a sleeping Katie unknowingly, Sunny, who fell asleep right at the table, Taylor and Riley had fallen asleep. There was now 14 contestants left.<p>

The poker group had given up after fifty-two hours. Said group, had collected most of the campers and were playing a game. The game was simple. They all sat in a circle, and each camper would have to close thier eyes and relax for 30 seconds. If you made it, meaning you were still awake after the thirty seconds, you were still in, if you fell asleep, you were out.

"This game is kinda stupid," Chase said. "Can't we like party or something?"

It was Robby turn. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. About 20 seconds later, they heard snoring. Now it's down to 13

Austin groaned and rubbed his eyes as James and Caleb failed and fell asleep. "I'm so damn tired." He yawned.

Four hours had gone by, and no one had fallen asleep, until Rick tripped going to the bathroom and didn't get back up. He was out like a light.

Anna smiled. "Only 6 of us left."

Austin raised an eyebrow but was smiling. "Don't count us out yet!" He said.

"Yeah" Jordan agreed. "We're not gonna give up that easily, Chase crashed to the ground, asleep.

"5 ...," Anna smirked.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Jordan had fallen asleep, making it 4 contestants left . The Racers were now sitting around a coffee table. Austin, Anna, Alex,and AJ were still awake, barely, for the Gophers.<p>

As they were just sitting around the Table barely conscious, Austin felt something on his shoulder. He looked over to see Anna had fallen asleep and was leaning on his shoulder. He looked over to glance over at Chris, but no one noticed she was smiling slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam: Austin.)<strong>

Austin: I know what your thinking. *He pauses and tries to say something, but he can't think of anything good.* Just shut up. She's smoking hot though and she's the sweetest sleeper but I gotta win

**(End Confessional Cam: Austin.)**

* * *

><p>It had now been an agonizing <strong>eighty<strong> hours since the challenge began.

Chef yawned . "Why am I staying up...Fuck this!" He yelled, and went to sleep on a couch.

Everyone stared at his sleeping body. "Well, that was amusing." Austin smirked.

Austin yawned on purpose. Then Alex yawned, also on purpose. Then AJ quietly yawned. Then they yawned again. And then Alex fell asleep. Then, to AJ's surprise, so did Austin. An air horn sounded, waking all the sleeping campers up.

"Attention campers!" Chris announced, "The challenge is now finished! AJ wins for the awake-o-thon !" . "Now, since I'm nice, I'll give everybody that stayed up in the Top 5 24 points and everybody else gets 12 to so...until tomorrow morning go sleep." He finished.

* * *

><p>"Well folks," Chris said, sitting on Pit Road with a big grin on his face. "That's it for today's episode will be shocking and amazing... duh, cause I'm in it!" He laughed. See ya next time on Total. Drama. NASCAR!<p>

Points Standings

1. AJ 24

1. Austin 24

1. Alex 24

1. Anna 24

1. Jordan 24

2. Everybody else 12

(Author Note)

Hey Guys I hope you'd like this chapter I know it's very iffy because I just back into writing and since I've started back its been a blast and I wish I could've added a little more to this chapter but I was tired anyway until next time See Ya!


End file.
